Tools for applying bundling ties about wires in harnesses or about other articles are generally known and may be manual, semi-automatic or automatic. Because of high production demands, the automatic tool has become popular. The automatic tool typically includes means for positioning a bundling tie about the wires, tensioning the ties and then severing the tie upon being suitably tensioned. Ejection means are commonly provided to discharge the excess severed tie portions from the tool. In some tools, the scrap tie portions are propelled from the tool at a relatively high speed, posing a hazard for the tool operator.
In several known tools, devices are utilized to deflect and blunt the propelled severed tie portions so as to reduce the velocity of the discharged tie portions and cause them to fall harmlessly from the tool. A problem associated with the use of devices or guides to control the discharge of severed tie portions is in jamming of the tool during operation. The use of restricted openings or deflector plates to hinder the free travel of the severed tie portions has a tendency, in particular with continuous, rapid tool operation, to cause clogging of scrap portions within the tool, thus rendering the tool inoperable and resulting in costly time delay and potential tool damage.